The Graduation
by Flower princess11
Summary: Helga is graduating from college and reflects on how far she has come along and what the future has in store for her and Arnold. Prequel to "The Proposal".


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 **The Graduation**

 _Rhode Island_

 _2012_

It was a gorgeous early June day as Helga G. Pataki, now age 22, was getting ready for what would be without a doubt, one of the most important days of her life.

"I still can't believe this is finally happening...'She said as she brushed her long, blonde locks into place.

Today she was graduating from college, after four years of majoring creative writing from Brown. Yeah, that's right! Helga G. Pataki was graduating from Brown University.

Once middle school came around, and after some encouragement from Arnold, who was her boyfriend, she decided to stop hiding her passion and embrace her talent as a writer, even joining the drama club as well. With her taking school more seriously and her official extracurricular activity, she managed to get into Brown University on scholarship and that has been her home for the last four years of her life.

She could still remember the day she got her college acceptance letter. She remember it like it was yesterday.

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _About 4 years ago_

 _2008_

 _A 17 year old Helga G. Pataki could only try not to scream in frustration._

 _Her sister Olga had arrived home with her moronic fiancé Patrick what-his-name and her dad was throwing a tantrum over the engagement, since he didn't even like Patrick when Olga came to announce that they were dating and Olga was blubbering like a baby, shouting how unfair he was being while her mother failed being mediator and Patrick was just standing there like a lump._

 _'_ _Olga I'm serious! You're throwing your life away on this bum!...'Big Bob Pataki shouted._

 _"_ _Who you calling a bum?!...'Patrick shouted insulted._

 _'_ _You!..."Bob yelled._

 _"_ _Daddy! You're so mean!...'Olga wailed in misery while her mother tried to comfort her._

 _"_ _Now B…Olga…Patrick…Let's try and calm down and talk this rationally…"Miriam suggested only for her husband to yell again._

 _ **'RATIONAL?** What's rational about the fact that Olga is ruining her life!...'He yelled._

 _"_ _Now listen here-…'Patrick started and soon engaged into a verbal fight with the Pataki patriarch._

 _"_ _Oh, what a loving family alright…"Helga thought sarcastically as she left the room, knowing that soon it was going to turn even uglier by the way her dad's voice was raising._

 _She went outside to sit on the stoop and took a deep breath of fresh air. In just a few more months, she would be graduation high school and she would be moving out of this dump. While her mom was no longer drinking and her dad was making an effort to notice her over the years and had better control of his temper, with the exception of dealing with Patrick but whatever, things were a little better but that didn't mean Helga wasn't ditching this place as soon as she got her high school diploma and letter of acceptance._

 _She applied to three different colleges but the one she had her sights on was Brown University since it had an amazing writing program. It was an Ivy league school and it was hard to get in but Helga spent the last year and a half of her life, working her butt off to get in._

 _She submitted her application weeks ago and was still waiting for a reply but the anticipation of whether she got in or not was killing her. Especially with graduation being only a few weeks away._

 _"_ _Hey there Helga…"Harvey the mail man said with a smile._

 _"_ _Hey Harv, what's up?...'Helga greeted._

 _"_ _Got some mail here for you…"He said as he handed her a couple of letters and a manila envelope. Helga took them and entered the house._

 _'_ _Let's see here…Bill…Bill…junk…junk…postcard…Bill…"Helga muttered as she discarded the letters that didn't matter to her. However, she found three letters that caught her attention that were addressed to her. It was letters from Brown University, Northwestern and New York University, her three choices._

 _"_ _It's here…"She yelled in excitement and she immediately opened the one from Brown, since it was her first choice college._

 _Once opened she immediately read what was on the letter and screamed in excitemen at what was written there._

 _"_ _ **Dear Ms. Pataki**_

 ** _Congratulations! It is with immense pleasure that I inform you of your acceptance in the literary department at the Brown University. This opportunity that comes in recognition of your academic and personal achievements and I am positive that you would be a valued member of our university_**

 ** _In anticipation of the questions that you may have, I have enclosed a student starter package, which will familiarize you with the campus and the many opportunities and facilities that it offers. Also included is a list of faculty members who will be leading the courses, along with contact information of our administrative staff. If you feel that you need further information than you provided with in the student starter pack, please feel free to call the admissions office and they will do all that they can to make this transition easy for you._**

 ** _To familiarize all new students with the campus and its rules, an orientation day is being organized, intimation of which will be sent to you within the month. We encourage you to join us on this day._**

 ** _On behalf of the faculty and staff of Brown University, we wish you a successful and enjoyable future"._**

 _"_ _ **YES!...**_ _'She shouted at the top of her lungs, getting the attention of her family._

 _"_ _Helga, what's wrong?..."Miriam asked once she heard the scream._

 _"_ _I got it!...'Helga said in excitement._

 _"_ _Got in…Got in what?..."Big Bob asked in an oblivious tone._

 _"_ _To Brown University, see for yourselves…'Helga said proudly as she showed them her acceptance letter._

 _Her parents read the letter and actually looked very happy._

 _"_ _Helga, this is wonderful! Brown is one of the best colleges in the country…"Miriam said, pride evident on her face._

 _"_ _I'll say, a Pataki in the Ivy League, it makes sense after all…"Bob said in his usual way but Helga could tell that he was proud too._

 _'_ _Congratulations…"He said, truly proud of her._

 _"_ _Thanks…."Helga said in a civil tone before beaming in excitement._

 _"_ _I got to go show Arnold…"Helga said as she took her letter and ran out, leaving her family to blink in confusion at her behavior._

 _"_ _Arnold?...'Bob asked in confusion, the name not ringing a bell._

 _"_ _I think it's that nice young man who took her to the prom…"Miriam said as she tried to remember._

 _"_ _Oh yeah, I think I talked to him once…"Bob muttered before he sent a look at Olga who was still weeping uncontrollably in her dud of a fiancé's arms. They hadn't even notice the big announcement._

 _"_ _Let's just hope the girl has more sense than her sister when it comes to men…'Bob sighed in defeat, knowing that his eldest daughter was too stubborn to listen to him now._

 _Maybe her sister would have more sense, she was going to an Ivy League school after all, something even Olga wasn't able to accomplish. Maybe he wouldn't have to worry about her throwing her life away to follow a silly dream and settle down with a bum with no future._

 _Maybe she had hope after all._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

 _Present time_

Helga looked back on that day with a smile, after getting her letter and showing off her to folks, she ran straight to Arnold to tell him the good news and they both went out to celebrate that night. Arnold also told her that he got accepted to all three of his choices which included Bryant University, Hillwood University and Williams College.

That night he decided that he was going to Bryant since it was the closest to Brown and Helga was pleased with that. Bryant was a good school and it was only 20 minutes way from her school. So they graduated, moved to Rhode Island and kept their steady relationship these last four years. Arnold already graduated from his school about a week ago and today was her turn.

Anyway today was the big day and she was really excited, especially since Phoebe was flying in from Tokyo University to see her crowning moment of glory, along with her family and Arnold as well.

"Hurry up Helga, we have to get there early…"Zoe, her roommate said urgently.

'Hold your horses, I'm coming..."Helga said as she checked her appearance one more time in the mirror.

The ceremony was going to be held at 1:30pm and it was 9:00am. She was going to arrive early to get ready. Today was one of the most important moments of her life and she was going to make sure that it was perfect.

"I'm ready…'She said to her roommate and they were soon out the door.

* * *

 _Later_

 _At the ceremony_

Helga soon arrived to the college auditorium where the ceremony was being held today. She was now wearing her cap and gown and was beginning to feel nervous. Not just nervous, she was practically freaking out right now, especially since she was selected by the Dean to give the big graduation speech since she was top of her class for the literary department, an honor she did not expect but did not complain about. That was why she was so nervous right now but she had to suck it up.

"Easy girl...Helga said to herself as she looked around.

She soon saw her parents and her sister sitting in one of the rows and Helga sent them a half smile. It looks like her parents did care abut the fact that she was graduating. They got her letter and actually made the effort to fly out here to see her graduation. Olga and her family was there as well, although Patrick looked disinterested while Olga was busy fussing over her twins.

Whatever, none of her business.

She also saw Arnold there as well and he quickly blew her a kiss for good luck. Helga returned it as she went to her assigned seat to await her for her queue.

She went up to the podium, took a deep breath and gave the speech she had prepared for this day. it was show time.

"My esteemed professors, family, friends and fellow graduates. On behalf of the graduating class of 2012, I say welcome to everyone and thank you for celebrating this special day with us. Today marks the end of our college experience and marks the beginning of the newest chapter in our lives. Today is the day that we can finally kiss this place goodbye, throw our caps in the air and show our diploma's off to every single person that we know since today is the start of our latest and greatest adventure.

Only four years ago we sat through a ceremony similar to this: Convocation. That day, graduation seemed far away, and the next four years seemed fresh and new and we learned many new things that will stick with us for the rest of our lives but in my four years at this University, the thing I learned the most during that time is that we mustn't let our insecurities hold us back from pursuing our goals. Each person graduating here came because of talent, drive and above all passion and the courage to pursue it. It's because of those four things that we all made it to this moment and it's those traits that will be there to help us when we make our mark in the real world.

So class of 2012.. _ **.CONGRADULATIONS! WE DID IT**_!..."Helga shouted the last part in excitement as the entire room cheered and applauded her grand speech.

The entire graduation ceremony continued with students getting there, diplomas, a few more speeches from the professors and then everyone threw their caps in the air in celebration. Helga was currently admiring the piece of paper in her hand that had her name on it, as proof that she was now a Brown Graduate and that she was now ready for the world.

Sweet.

* * *

 _Later_

 _At the party_

The local reception hall was filled as hundreds of students and their families, their professors and many others were celebrating the success of the graduation. Helga was currently talking to her best friend Phoebe.

"Oh Helga, that speech you made was phenomenal..."Phoebe said as she hugged her.

'Thanks Pheebs, I was afraid I botched it up..."Helga admitted.

"Nonsense, you always had a way with words..."Phoebe said confidently.

"She certainly does...'Arnold appeared and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. and kissed her cheek.

"Hey there dreamboat..."Helga greeted as she kissed him on the lips.

"You killed it out there Ms. College Graduate..."Arnold said proudly.

"Thanks but enough about that, let's dance..."Helga said as she pulled him to the dance floor.

"Congratulations again, I'm really proud of you..."Arnold said as he twirled her around.

"Thanks..."Helga said as she was dipped by him.

'So how's everything with you Mr. College Graduate...'Helga said playfully.

"You would never believe it but I got a job offer..."Arnold said... "It's in Hillwood, it's in the anthropology department at Hillwood University..."He explained.

"Back in our old home town..."Helga said.

'Yeah but I'm not sure if I should take it or not..."Arnold said.

"Why not?..."Helga questioned. Hillwood was where his family was and Helga was sure he would job at the chance to go work there.

"Because I'm not sure if you'll be coming with me or not..."Arnold explained to her and Helga just smiled at that.

"I haven't gotten any job offers yet but even then, I wouldn't let that keep me from you...'Helga said as she stayed close to him.

"So are you saying that you would come back with me to Hillwood?...'Arnold asked in surprise, only to receive a kiss on the lips from her.

"Does that answer your question?...'Helga teased and giggled when he nodded with a goofy smile on his face.

The couple continued to dance and then went to their table. However, one of Helga's professors, Mr. Santiago approached them.

"Enjoying your evening Miss Pataki..."The professor asked.

"Yep, it's been a blast professor...'Helga said in a usual way, wondering why he was here instead of chatting with his colleagues.

"I actually have some good news to tell you..."Mr. Santiago said with excitement... "Remember my old colleague Mr. Charles Wright, the head of " _Wright and Tate Publishing_ "..."He asked in excitement.

'Yes, I remember...'Helga said, recalling the man who came to the University to give a lecture and Mr. Santiago introduced her to him since she was the top of the class.

"Well, I just got off the phone with him. It seems Mr. Wright has taken a shine to you Ms. Pataki and is wondering if you would be interested in working for him as his new assistant..."Profesor Santiago said with a smile.

"Assistant?...'Helga questioned at the sudden job offer.

She did some research on " _Wright and Tate Publishing"_ , it was one of the biggest publishers in the country and it was also the hardest to get published. Helga had been planning on submitting some novels to them after college but she didn't expect a job offer, even if it was just for an assistant position.

'You don't have to answer now but Mr. Wright would like to know by the end of the this week if you are interested in the job or not...Here is his card...'The professor said as he handed the number to his star students.

"I'll think about it..."Helga said as she glanced at the number. She didn't even bother to look at the smile on Arnold's face.

"You got a job offer, that's wonderful..."Arnold said in excitement.

"It's just an assistant gig..."Helga pointed out.

"Are you going tot take it?..."Arnold asked her.

"Unless the job will be in Hillwood, no thank you..."Helga said, already making her resolve that she wasn't going to be separated from her man, even if it was for a job with Wright and Tate.

"You should at least check and see, and even then I don't want you to turn a job down over me..."Arnold said, not wanting her to feel like she had to walk away from an opportunity because he asked her to join him in Hillwood.

"Please, do you really think I am going to choose being some guys assistant over you..."Helga said in an almost appalled tone... "I love you Arnold and I am a writer, I can submit to any publisher I want and I can always find a day job in Hillwood until I get my big break...That was always my original plan..." Helga said seriously.

"At least give the guy a call and see for yourself, just in case...'Arnold encouraged.

Helga took the number and dialed her phone, hoping that the guy wasn't too busy. She received an answer and started talking with and soon made a decision.

"Alright...Alright...thank you..."Helga said before ending the call.

"So what did he say?...'Arnold asked her.

"Looks like I'll be heading back to Hillwood with you..."Helga stated.

'You turned the job down?...'Arnold questioned but was surprised that she shook her head.

"Nope, I told Wright I will be working for him, it turns out his office is just a few miles outside of Hillwood and I can commute..."Helga pointed out.

"That's wonderful, so I guess we both will be heading back to Hillwood together...with jobs..."Arnold said in amazement.

"Yep, looks like it..."Helga said as she held his hand.

"To think, I'm going to work for Hillwood University and you got a good chance at being published by Wright and Tate if you pay your cards right..." Arnold said in amazement.

"Please, give me a year or two and they'll be changing the name of that joint to _Wright, Tate and Pataki Publishing._..'She said with a mischievous smile on her face.

"You know...I wouldn't be too surprise if that came to happen...'Arnold chuckled.

'Do!i Because it's me we're talking about..."Helga said before sharing another kiss with him.

The future looked bright for the young woman as she had her degree, a great job opportunity and the love of a great man in her life. Her future was bright and she knew it was only going to get brighter.

She was certain of it.

 ** _The End_**

* * *

 ** _:) I hope you enjoyed this, remember to read and review :)_**


End file.
